Tu es prêt
by dexash
Summary: Le sentiment général après la mort de Nick ... Connor a reçu ses derniers mots ... mais pourra-t-il continuer ?


_Voici un petit OS, spécial Primeval, Post 3x03 (pas de spoilers sur la suite de la série)  
><em>

_Je vous le livre en l'état, juste corrigé. Peut-être aurait-il mérité d'être rétravaillé mais je n'en avais pas le gout._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et rendez vous en bas pour tout avis, commentaires, critiques, etc_

_Xo_

* * *

><p><em>"Ceci est très important. je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça l'est. A toi de prendre le relais, maintenant."<em>

Connor appuya ses coudes sur la paillasse, épaules basses. Non, il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Depuis qu'il était engagé dans cette foire, Cutter avait toujours été là. Il était la figure paternelle, à la fois autoritaire et encourageante, celle qui faisait que quoi qu'il se passe, on était toujours confiant.

Ce n'était pas que cet objet dont le mystère le narguait. C'était un tout. C'était autour de Cutter que le CRA s'était monté, tout comme l'équipe. La mort de Ryan avait été dure à encaisser, mais Cutter était là. Le sacrifice de Stephen l'avait été encore plus, mais encore une fois, Cutter avait mis de côté sa propre douleur pour les aider à avancer.  
>Parce qu'il le fallait.<br>Parce que la mission qu'ils s'étaient choisie ne souffrait d'aucune lamentation, d'aucun arrêt. *  
>Quoi qu'il arrive, il fallait continuer.<p>

Connor soupira, cachant ses yeux gonflés par la fatigue et le chagrin dans ses mains.  
>Une main fine se posa sur son épaule.<br>Abby …  
>La petite blonde serra son épaule, avant de s'appuyer contre lui. Elle aussi avait les yeux gonflés. Sa sensibilité exacerbée avait été mise à rude épreuve ces derniers mois...<br>Ils restèrent là un moment, puis ils furent rejoint par Sarah,qui continuait à travailler sur l'objet.  
>Elle s'assit sur le tabouret voisin, toujours en silence, et enlaça les épaules d'Abby.<p>

Connor souffla profondément, tandis qu'Abby retenait tant bien que mal ses sanglots. Il ferma un instant les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, Jenny était avec eux.

Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur les joues d'Abby, et la jeune femme posa une main sur l'artefact, comme si elle espérait que celui-ci lui raconte son histoire.  
>Sarah réprima un sourire triste, et déposa doucement sa main sur celle d'Abby, resserrant son étreinte sur la petite biologiste qui pleurait toujours.<br>Connor inclina la tête, et hésita, mais finit par imiter leur geste, après un regard à Abby.

Jenny, les yeux brillants, les couvait d'un demi sourire. Ils étaient l'avenir de leur recherche, de leur mission. Et si cela lui était possible, elle ferait le maximum pour les aider à persévérer dans cette voie. Un sanglot lui échappa, et sa longue main fine rejoint les trois autres, dans un toucher si léger mais pourtant si significatif.

Becker, remontait le couloir, un air morne sur le visage. Lui aussi s'était attaché à Cutter et à toute son équipe, sous ses airs de militaire un peu buté.  
>Lorsqu'il vit le groupe rassemblé, il eut un moment de doute. Mais Jenny l'avait vu, et elle lui fit un petit signe de la tête.<br>Alors il se glissa dans la pièce, ses semelles de crêpe ne faisant aucun bruit. Et alors il les vit. Mains jointes sur l'artefact qui avait probablement couté la vie à Cutter. Il ne savait pas ce que le paléontologue avait dit à Connor, mais il était certain qu'il lui avait demandé de continuer. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi diplômé que tous les autres, mais il savait ce qu'était une mission. Et la sienne, c'était de les suivre, où qu'ils aillent.  
>Il contourna la table et s'arrêta, face à Connor.<p>

Connor souffla. Il était un homme, il se devait d'être fort. Il serra nerveusement le poing gauche, avant qu'un grande main brune ne vienne recouvrir leurs mains jointes. Il leva les yeux, et tomba dans le regard sombre de Becker.

Lester les aperçut, par les parois vitrées des labos, et fit en sorte qu'on ne les dérange pas. Sous ses dehors insensibles et procéduriers, il savait que la perte d'un membre ne pouvait avoir que deux effets sur une équipe : soit elle explosait, soit elle se soudait. Il était atteint par la perte du noyau central de son organisation, mais lui aussi savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'arrêter en route, le meilleur des hommages étant de continuer son oeuvre.

Becker regardait ses quatre vis-à-vis. Il accomplirait sa mission. Il avait perdu un membre de l'équipe, il protégerait les autres, le payant de sa vie s'il le fallait. Il échangea un long regard avec Connor, hochant doucement la tête à son intention, machoires serrées. Alors le jeune génie souffla profondément, avant qu'une seule larme ne roule sur sa joue fatiguée.  
>"Pour Cutter."<br>Le murmure était quasi inaudible, mais nul n'eut besoin qu'il se répète.

Et parmi les encouragements informulés de ses amis, Connor eut la fugace impression d'entendre Cutter.  
><em>Tu peux continuer sans moi. Ils t'épauleront. A toi de jouer. Tu es prêt, Connor<em>


End file.
